For You
by Dark Corneille
Summary: Walau habis umurku disini… Permohonan terakhirku pada tuhan hanyalah agar dapat melihatmu kembali / Hingga akhir kata ku terucapkan pun akan ada bait namamu / kisah seorang Teito Klein yang menulis sebuah puisi untuk orang terkasihnya. OOC(maybe), shonen-ai, Teito's POV. Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR Please?


**A/N:** Hi minna-san, ketemu lagi sama saya XD

Readers : Siapa lo?

Ini aku loh~ si DC /halah. Alias Dark Corneille yang cetar membahana topan(?)

Readers : oh! Si Author dodol

Aphaa! Biarin lah~ dodol kan manis #digebukin

Readers : mau ngapain lo kemari, hah!

Kejam banget -_- mau buat fic lah, masa ngamen.

Fufufu~ kali ini aku akan menulis di fandom 07-Ghost ha ha ha /plak. Pertama-tama salam kenal semuanya ^^ saya Dark Corneille, Author dari fandom sebelah, dan Gomenne~ saya malah ngacir kesini hehe soalnya saya lagi Hiatus di Kuroshitsuji haha fandom asal saya tuh /plak.

Readers : terserah lo dah ==" hawas kalo ga oke fic nya!

Oke, oke ^^)b

* * *

**Disclaimer: 07 Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**This fic by me!**

**Warning: OOC(maybe), shonen-ai, Teito's POV, fic ini berisi tentang puisi yang ditulis Teito untuk Frau.**

**Spesial for: AMF_FrauZehel**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**RnR Please ^^**

**And Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**For You**

**.**

**.**

Aku memang bukan malaikat, yang selalu ada untukmu

Aku pun bukan tuhan, yang berhak mengatur kehidupanmu

Aku bukan orang yang dapat kau anggap sahabat

Aku jua bukalah orang yang kini ada di hatimu

Aku hanyalah orang lain…

Yang mungkin mengusik kehidupanmu…

Aku tak tahu, apakah kini kau sedang memikirkanku

Atau malah senang dengan duniamu sendiri…

Aku pun tak tahu, apakah kau masih menganggapku orang terkasih

Yang pernah singgah di hatimu…

Apakah kau tahu, jam, menit, bahkan detik

Yang melintasi pikiranku hanyalah namamu

Namamu…

Dan namamu…

Apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat, sangat, bahkan sangat mencintaimu

Hanya dirimu…

Dirimu…

Dan dirimu…

Aku menyayangimu, lebih dari nyawa ini sekali pun,

Wahai sosok Zehel yang agung

Kau memukaukan duniaku…

Dekapan hangatmu membuatku rindu

Kecupan mesramu membuatku rindu

Kata-kata gombal nan mesummu membuatku rindu

Segalanya, dalah dirimu…

Aku merindukanmu

Di tengah terpaan hujan badai, aku berdiri di hadapan jendela kamar

Tak terlintas benak akan takut dari petir

Tak terasakan oleh kulit rasa dingin yang kian menusuk diri…

Yang terlintas hanyalah kau,

Dekapanmu yang menenangkan, hangat, membuatku damai…

Aku merindukannya…

Di tengah rasa putus asa akan lelah, aku duduk di kursi kayu pinggiran taman

Tak terlintas benak ingin pulang dan beristirahat

Tak jua terlintas benak untuk pergi berlindung akibat terpaan mentari siang

Yang terlintas hanyalah kau,

Kata-kata bijak nan indah yang kau tuturkan, menghilangkan jenuh dan lelah…

Frau…

Aku disini

Sudah berubah seutuhnya untukmu

Sekarang kau dimana?

Apakah kau ingat aku?

Kapan kau kembali?

Detik demi detik telah berlalu

Hari ke hari pun tak kunjung berhenti meninggalkan jam-jamnya

Matahari pun tak kian bosan berputar pada porosnya

Dan selama itu pula lah, aku sini…

Menunggu hadirnya kembali dirimu

Berlari mendekapku

Dan saling melepas rindu akan sosok satu sama lain

Selalu

Selalu aku disini

Menunggu hadirnya dirimu

Wahai sosok Zehel yang kucintai

Dengarkah dirimu

Aku tak akan pernah bosan menunggu kau kembali

Karena hanya kau lah yang ku punya

Kau lah yang ku cinta

Kau lah yang ku sayang…

Hujan, panas, badai, bahkan salju pun

Tak akan mampu menghapus rasa ini akan sosok indahmu

Nyawa pun bagai tak ada harganya lagi

Semua akan ku korbankan untuk sosokmu seorang

Frau…

Walau habis umurku disini…

Permohonan terakhirku pada tuhan hanyalah agar dapat melihatmu kembali

Karena hanya itulah obat luka hati yang kuderita

Bukan aku tak terima kenyataan

Tapi inilah cintaku untukmu

Cintaku seutuhnya, menerimamu apa adanya

Tak memaksa satu bait pun

Aku memang tak sempurna

Tapi inilah untukmu

Tulus dari hatiku

Aku memang bukan seorang penulis puisi handal yang akan menyuntuh hatimu

Dengan nada bahasa nan indah

Aku hanyalah seorang anak yang mencintaimu

Aku menunggumu…

Hingga akhir kata ku terucapkan pun akan ada bait namamu

Dan hingga mata ini tertutup

Akan selalu kubayangkan

Wajah damai tampanmu yang mengecupku hangat

Mengantarkan ku kedalam tidur panjang yang tak berujung

Frau…

_I Love You_

_Forever_

**AND**

* * *

**A/N:** Hiks T_T maaf kalau puisinya ngga kayak puisi malah kayak surat, saya ga bakat buat puisi sih, tapi kesemsem pengen buat /duakk. Dan lagi ini sangat pendek =="

Dan jika ada yang ingin saya buat sekuelnya beri tahu di ripiu ya :3

oh ya, fic ini cocok dibaca sambil dengerin lagunya Yiruma yang judulnya Kiss The Rain ^^

Saya butuh sekali ripiu kalian ^^ untuk membangun semangat juang(?) menulis saya…

For **AMF_FrauZehel,** ini untukmu, sengaja kubuat karena jujur ini isi hatiku *smile* kuharap kau mengerti isinya…

Baiklah minna-san, jika ada saran, kritik yang membangun, bisa kalian tulis dalam kotak ripiu di bawah ini ^^

Baiklah itu saja dulu dari saya

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain *bows*

Mumumu~


End file.
